List of 'The Optimist' Characters
Listed below is an incomplete collection of characters '''that appeared in The Optimist. It is only the second MossiMovie to have a MossiMember play 4 or more characters. The other being "The Martin Luther Movie". Nicholas '''Nicholas is the protagonist of The Optimist. He is at first as incredibly pessimistic and self-loathing. His character gradually changes with the presence of The Optimist, who takes him on a journey of self-discovery and resolution. He is shown to have been incredibly nasty to a student ''from his school, who showed up in his bathtub unannounced. He shows remorse after re-watching how he'd acted towards the ''student. It is soon revealed Nicholas himself was bullied, and he is given the chance to redeem himself, with the help of The Optimist's ''time altering abilities. When given back his physical strength, he is then forced to endure the most significant memory from his past. We learn that ''Nicholas ''has a girlfriend who was murdered by a mugger, and that he was too afraid to stop the enemy. When returning to the present, ''The Optimist assures him that new life occurs from every outcome. After hearing an inspiring song from The Optimist, Nicholas is tasked with cheering him up after he claims he's had news of a family death. When Nicholas ''shares what he's learnt, ''The Optimist confesses it was a stunt in order for him to prove his growth. In the final scene, Nicholas ''has fully developed into an Optimist, himself. He participates in ''The Optimist's ''celebration dance and joins in on singing. ''Nicholas ''is portrayed by LilBadger The Optimist '''The Optimist '''is the deuteragonist of the movie, who is tasked with restoring ''Nicholas' ''positive emotions. He is an extremely mysterious character that little to no information is given about. He possesses magical powers which allow him to influence time and reality. He uses these in order to achieve his goals at creating peace. His personality remains beaming throughout the film, yet he also shows signs of insanity and eccentricity. The character's backstory has been left out for sequel purposes. ''The Optimist ''shows acts in an impulsive way throughout the movie, as he breaks into song and randomly attacks ''Nicholas in order to get his attention or scare him straight. He is very musical, as he dances, chants and makes musical sounds. Before the final scene, The Optimist becomes incredibly negative after announcing he's heard of a death in his family. Once Nicholas brings it on himself to cheer him up, he announces this was a trick to prove he had succeeded in teaching him. His voice is often intense and sometimes hard to understand. The final scene features him performing a song and dance with Nicholas, ''celebrating another successful lesson. ''The Optimist is portrayed by Richoguy13 Minor Characters Mugger The Mugger is one of two antagonists in the movie. He is responsible for the death of Nicholas' Girlfriend and therefore, the main reason for why he feels completely negative. His face is not shown during the movie, and his voice has been muffled by a mask. He is shown to be a typical villain who demands Nicholas ''and his ''Girlfriend ''to hand over their possessions. Once he kills the Girlfriend, he makes his escape and pokes ''Nicholas ''in the eye with the tip of his gun. The Mugger is portrayed by Richoguy13 Nicholas' Girlfriend '''Nicholas' Girlfriend '''is a supporting character that appears in the middle of the film. She is shown making plans with him before being killed by the ''Mugger. She is portrayed as the typical stock character, "Damsel", except without the happy outcome. Her death is considered the main reason for Nicholas' ''negativity and hate for life. Nicholas' Girlfriend is portrayed by BadgerGirl Lonely Bath Guy '''The Lonely Bath Guy' appears briefly in the movie as someone desperate to befriend Nicholas. ''He is seen acting jolly and lying in the bathtub in ''Nicholas' ''house, without permission. After his attempts to become close friends fails, ''Nicholas ''casts him out insisting that they will never be friends. It is later revealed that he killed himself over the ordeal. ''Lonely Bath Guy ''is portrayed by Richoguy13 Tough Guy '''Tough Guy '''is a character present in the memories of ''Nicholas. ''He is the first antagonist in the movie, as he abuses him and beats him up. His character is very standard, as he stands high and talks in a tight voice, moving aggresively. When ''Nicholas ''travels back to rematch with him, he is quickly beaten once ''The Optimist tosses Nicholas ''boxing gloves. His final scene features him shouting angrily, insisting he will have his revenge. ''Tough Guy ''is portrayed by Richoguy13 Worst Lawyer #1 '''Worst Lawyer #1 '''is present during the movie's proposed intermission. He is portrayed as being incredibly slow and unintelligent, in contrast with the other ''Lawyer. After listening to the complaints about the movie from the Lawyer #2, he begins to repeat nonsense sentances that cause the scene to be haulted. ''Worst Lawyer #1 ''is portrayed by LilBadger Worst Lawyer #2 '''Worst Lawyer #2 '''is also present during the movie's proposed intermission. He is much more aggressive and stressed than the other ''Lawyer. ''He is shown giving complaints about the movie's simple take off from other shows. When he receives little to no response from his partner, he gives up and just asks for the film to continue. ''Worst Lawyer #2 ''is portrayed by Richoguy13 in his fourth role in one production.